


New Toy

by Arztwolf



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Kudos: 18





	New Toy

Deftly, Black Hat removed Flug's pajama bottoms, leaving Flug to lie before him in only a t-shirt and socks. Smiling up at him, Flug spread and raised his legs, enjoying the feeling of Black Hat's lustful gaze on what lay there. 

Ignoring his cock and balls, Black Hat conjured up a well-lube dildo and pressed it against Flug's hole.   
"Do you want it?" Black Hat asked as he rubbed it against the tightly puckered orifice.   
"Yes! Please, oh God, please!" Flug begged.   
Black Hat obliged him, slowly sliding it in and out, his free hand on Flug's cock, till his warm cum coated his hand. 

"How was that, my little demon?" Black Hat whispered into Flug's hair as Flug lay sprawled on top of him.   
"Perfect," Flug mumbled against his chest.


End file.
